


Boys' Poker Night

by Testingcheats (Aeiouna)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Testingcheats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny had no pictures of her brothers (and future brother-in-law) in her scrapbook. That needed to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) "Poker/Strip Poker" square.

[ ](http://geeklite.weebly.com/uploads/8/1/4/6/8146761/1497658_orig.png)


End file.
